


For Pride, Avarice and Envy

by LittleTayy



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changed Familial Relationships, Dark Academia, F/M, Lyra Is Not Asriel and Marisa's Daughter, Multi, Toxic Female Friendship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: Lyra has never spent more then a few hours with her Uncle Asriel but when she starts attending Amberstone College, the same university her uncle happens to attend, things start to change. Quickly and without meaning to, Lyra becomes entangled with Asriel's circle of friends; particularly the enchanting and manipulative, Marisa van Zee.Not everything is as it seems, especially when Marisa's fiancé, Edward Coulter turns up dead.
Relationships: Edward Coulter/Marisa Coulter, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU? Apparently, it's my brand. Haha. The next chapter of Total Reality should be updated by the end of the week. For those that are following that story. 
> 
> So, some general notes about this story. 
> 
> Asriel is actually Lyra's Uncle. They are four years apart in age and before anyone claims that wouldn't happen; I, myself, have biological nieces and nephews that are four and five years younger then me. It does happen and this is the only comment I will make about their ages. 
> 
> As for the rest of the story, it's a very Dark Academia inspired story. Asriel and Marisa are already scholars in canon and it wasn't hard to imagine them in a university/college setting in this world. I actually think Dark Academia suits them quite well and this is my attempt at exploring that. 
> 
> All the characters are around the same age, 20/21. Except for Lyra and Roger who will be 17/18 for the majority of the story. 
> 
> There will be mentions of sex, alcohol and drugs, so please be aware.

_Prologue_

* * *

Lyra could barely look at Edward Coulter’s dead body lying on the dew damp grass before her. His body is a pale shock of white and Lyra finds it curious that his shirt is missing; in all the months she’d known Edward, he was the least likely to be seen in an undressed state in public. Even now, while he was dead, Lyra couldn’t imagine he’d be pleased. 

Beside her, she could feel Marisa trembling and it was only after a moment and a quick glance down that she noticed the older girl was clutching at her hand. It shouldn’t have surprised her, Marisa was always particularly affectionate with her; not in a romantic way but in the way one might exhibit towards a pet or a favourite doll. It had unnerved her at first but as time wore on, she had come to crave the affectionate little touches and the motherly simpering Marisa made over her. 

It was the closest Lyra had ever gotten to having true motherly affection. 

Her hand must have been clutching Marisa’s tighter then she realised, as suddenly she felt Marisa whisper in her ear. “Are you alright? Have you not seen a dead body before?” Marisa asked, in that sweet worried tone she sometimes affected. 

Lyra shook her head, glancing up at Marisa, thinking it a strange question to ask. “No,” she replied, almost harshly. Her gaze bounced between Marisa and Edward’s body, brows knitted. Her eyes cut quickly around the group; her Uncle Asriel stood tall and proud as always, looking almost pleased at the sight; Carlo Boreal was shaking his head, back turned to the sight of the dead body and Lyra wondered curiously if he would vomit but when she focused on his face she realised he looked sympathetic, not sick; John Parry was the sight that intrigued her most - sitting opposite of them and the body, shoeless and picking at the grass, he was muttering, staring intently at the body as if lost to his own world. 

“Come along,” Marisa’s voice trilled, soothing and intoxicating as it was always wont to do. “We should be going,” she insisted to Lyra, giving her a warm smile and tugging at her hand, leading her away from the scene. 

“But what about-” Lyra started, though she found she wasn’t all that worried about Edward Coulter being dead. 

“Let the _men_ take care of it,” Marisa interrupted her, throwing a pointed look back over her shoulder directly towards Lyra’s uncle. Lyra saw Asriel huff but could tell, by the look on his face, that he knew exactly what Marisa meant.

It may have seemed callous, feeling so calm about Edward’s death but the man had never liked her from the moment he had set his eyes on her. He’d tried to hurt her only hours before. His death was no great loss to her but, she wondered, why Marisa wasn’t more upset. Lyra wanted to ask but as the older brunette led her back towards the cottage, she figured she already knew the answer. 

* * *

The drive back from Edward’s country cottage didn’t usually take long, just over an hour, but Marisa had needed to make a stop. Lyra’s brows furrowed as they pulled into a parking space outside of a pharmacy in the college village; sunlight was barely peeking out over the horizon and Lyra wondered if it would even be open. Marisa stepped out of the car with ease, gesturing for Lyra to follow, which she did, trailing behind her into the pharmacy; Lyra surprised by it’s early morning open. 

“Do you want anything darling?” Marisa asked lightly, gazing at her for a long moment before Lyra shook her head. “Well, wait here. I’ll be right back,” Marisa instructed her and Lyra felt compelled to obey and rebel all at once. 

She watched with curiosity as Marisa weaved up and down a few aisles, unable to see exactly what it was she was purchasing before Marisa headed for the counter. The man that served her, looking about Marisa’s age, looked tired and unfocused and she could see the annoyance in the tense set of Marisa’s shoulders. It amazed Lyra that the body of her dead boyfriend didn’t seem to phase Marisa but an unfocused worker serving her put her in such a mood. 

The whole morning, the past 12 hours of her life really, had been absurd but it was that ridiculous change in mood of Marisa that truly blew her mind. She shook her head, shaking it of her thoughts as Marisa turned, a frown on her face as she headed back towards her and the entrance of the pharmacy. Lyra watched then, curiously, as Marisa breathed into a soft smile as her eyes found hers. 

“I got you a breakfast bar. You must be hungry and I don’t think any of the cafe’s around here are open yet,” Marisa explained to her, as she led the way out of the pharmacy. She pulled some kind of breakfast granola bar out of the white plastic bag, handing it to Lyra before tucking the bag into her handbag. 

“Thanks,” Lyra replied, frowning a little as she held the breakfast bar, wondering what else had been in the plastic bag. 

Marisa smiled warmly and widely at her then, as if she was warmed inside and out by her simple gratitude. “You’re welcome. I’ll always look after you Lyra. I hope you know that.”


	2. Chapter 2

_One_

* * *

Amberstone College was the last place Lyra Belacqua wanted to be. An old college, for _eccentrics_ she’d heard her guardian call it, in a tone so disapproving Lyra had thought eccentric meant something dirty. But, she’d looked the word up and had frowned then at her guardian’s usage. 

Eccentrics, in this case, simply meant arts and humanities students and when Lyra looked up Amberstone College, she could understand _why_ her guardian hadn’t been so fond of it. It was all brick and stone and creeping ivy and green grassy commons; all catered to the rich and titled and not so ambitious of students. No wonder then, it was where her Uncle Asriel had decided to attend and had insisted she attend also. 

It wasn’t a family tradition, attending Amberstone College; her father had been an Oxford man but Asriel was technically her guardian until she turned 18 and her only living relative. Apparently, and she only knew this through sparse correspondence over the years since her father had died, Asriel thought it best that she wait until she’d finished high school before he took her in. With only a four year age gap, Lyra didn’t mind the arrangement at all. Even if she was nervous about it.

Her Uncle Asriel was someone she only had hazy, peripheral memories of. Back when her father, Uncle Asriel’s older brother, had still been alive and Asriel still enjoyed coming home to visit for the holidays. But Lyra hadn’t seen her Uncle in five years, she wasn’t even certain she would recognise him now or whether he would recognise her. 

The summer break was still in full swing when the taxi cab from the train station idled up to an old brick cottage, 15 or 20 minutes away from the college, and set back from the rest of the college village. It was clear the cottage had been there a very long time in its own right. The cab had passed Amberstone, the cabbie driver rightly assuming she was going to be a student there in a few weeks time. Lyra had stared out of the window with fascination because though she’d seen the pictures of the college, it was larger and more grand looking then she’d expected of a 300 year old college for ‘eccentrics’. 

“Here you are, miss. Do ya need help with ya bags?” The cabbie asked, turning round to face her earnestly. 

Lyra shook her head, “I’m right. Thanks,” she told him, handing him some notes and pushing open the cab door. She rounded the car, pulling open the boot and taking out her suitcase with ease. She was almost embarrassed by how little she had brought with her, wondering then if Asriel lived up to the lavishness of the Belacqua name she’d heard so much about. 

The cab drove off and Lyra gave a half hearted wave before turning towards the cottage. It was quite large and two storeys and no doubt had three or four bedrooms; enough that she was sure she and her Uncle Asriel wouldn’t be on top of each other. She had felt uneasy sharing a house with her Uncle, a man barely older than her that she only remembered in random glimpses from her childhood. She’d almost insisted on staying in the dormitories on the in campus housing but her Uncle Asriel had been insistent. No Belacqua ever needed to live on campus when the cottage was available. 

A hand wrapped around the plastic handle of her suitcase and the other lifted at the metal clasp of the entrance gate, using a knee to swing it open as she walked forward. The path felt like it stretched on forever but eventually the front door was before her and she took a moment to collect herself before knocking. She wanted, surprisingly, to make a good impression on her Uncle. 

Her knocks were strong and firm and she waited with an almost excited smile for the door to open. A few moments passed and no one came, making Lyra nervous and her brows furrow curiously. She knocked again a little louder and a little harder then last time. Still, moments passed and no one came to the door. She huffed, annoyed; either the address had been wrong or there was no one home. 

Risking the chance at seeming like a burglar, she stepped off the path and headed for the first window, peering into it curiously. Her hand smacked against the window this time, when she saw life inside the cottage and heard music playing lowly. To her surprise and relief, a figure moved in the house and she dashed back towards the door quickly, grinning as it was wrenched open. 

“What?” The voice was gruff and annoyed and seemed to see right through her for a moment. 

Lyra frowned, suddenly uneasy and though the man looked familiar - a little like her father, she’d later come to realise - she worried she really _had_ gotten the wrong house. 

“Uncle Asriel?” she questioned slowly, hesitantly, head tilting up to look at the man as a hand clutched at her suitcase handle, ready to bolt if she needed to. 

Lyra watched keenly as her Uncle frowned, looking her over curiously, bright blue eyes surveying her as if she were some foreign entity he’d not encountered before. Lyra supposed he hadn’t. The last time they’d seen each other had been a brief visit 6 years ago. Lyra had certainly grown up since then. 

“Lyra,” her Uncle replied, giving her a firm nod as he pulled the door open wider and moved aside to let her in. 

She stepped inside and passed him awkwardly dragging her suitcase in behind her. He didn’t offer to help and she somehow hadn’t expected him to as he closed the door behind them. “Where should I put my stuff?” she asked after a tense moment, turning to look at him a little expectantly. 

“Leave it,” Asriel told her curtly, waving a hand in dismissal and Lyra frowned for a moment but pushed her suitcase to the side, against a bare wall. She could hear the music clearer now, that she’d heard from the window, frowning a little in confusion as she realised it was in what sounded like French. It surprised her; her Uncle, from everything she knew of him, had never seemed the type to listen to French music. 

She thought to ask him about having something to eat but before she could even open her mouth a woman’s voice sounded through the cottage. 

“Asriel, _darling_ …” the voice called and Lyra turned in time to see a woman only a few years older than herself come around the corner. “Oh.”

Her dark hair was curled perfectly around her shoulders, pale skin of her neck and collarbone on display in the dark summer dress she wore. Her feet were bare and the term of endearment was a clear sign that whoever this woman was, she was comfortable in her Uncle’s home. Lyra figured the woman was his girlfriend and wondered if she’d be sharing the cottage with the both of them. Asriel hadn’t mentioned it when they’d been making their arrangements. 

“Marisa, my niece. Lyra,” Asriel introduced her stiffly, a hand gesturing between them both. He turned to Lyra then, an unreadable look on his face. “Lyra, this is my friend Marisa van Zee.”

Lyra nodded, surprised by the term friend but didn’t mention it. She knew nothing real about adult relationships or friendships. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lyra,” Marisa greeted her then, turning her full attention on Lyra as she stepped forward. The woman held out her hand and Lyra shook it a little eagerly. “Asriel mentioned you’d be joining us here at Amberstone but, not that you’d be here so soon,” Marisa told her nicely, though with her last words she cast a pointed glance towards Lyra’s Uncle. 

Lyra shrugged. “It was just easier to get here during the summer,” Lyra told Marisa, her Uncle’s friend. She figured, if Marisa was curious enough, she would just ask her Uncle Asriel about it; though, she doubted he would say much on the arrangement. It seemed to her that he didn’t talk much about anything. 

“Well,” Marisa breathed, her hands smoothing down the dark blue dress she was wearing as she glanced between Uncle and Niece, seeming to consider something. “I should be going then and let you two settle in,” Marisa suggested, though the words sounded more like a statement to Lyra’s ears. 

Marisa turned, presumably to gather her things and Lyra glanced at her uncle, his face was hard to read but she saw how he watched the woman. “You...don’t have to go,” Lyra said then, abruptly, her voice loud and she winced a little at the volume. She hadn’t meant to shout. 

Her eyes were focused on Marisa in anticipation, she hadn’t even realised she was holding her breath until the other woman spoke. 

“Are you sure? I really wouldn’t want to intrude,” Marisa spoke directly to her, voice warm and sweet, as if it was her decision and not technically Asriel’s. 

Lyra glanced towards her Uncle before looking back at Marisa and nodding. “It’s fine,” Lyra told her, a slow smile growing on her lips to match Marisa’s own. 

Marisa took a few steps forward then, reaching a hand out to wrap around Lyra’s arm. She pulled her close, looping their arms together as she smiled down at her brilliantly. “Come along then,” Marisa all but cooed. “We were just about to eat. I want to hear all about you,” Marisa told her, giving her arm a friendly squeeze as she led Lyra through the cottage and out to the back patio. 

Lyra and Marisa were so focused on each other that they barely even glanced back at Asriel trailing behind them.

* * *

The first few weeks of her time at the Belacqua Cottage, Lyra spent mostly with her Uncle Asriel and Marisa. Most days were spent at the cottage, usually on the patio and in the garden, enjoying the sun and the grass and the air. French pop was the soundtrack of those first few weeks, though Lyra understood absolutely none of it, bar a few words here and there. Occasionally, they ventured into town and one weekend they even went to one of the Belacqua estates that wasn't too far away. Lyra had been amazed, she knew her family had money but she had not experienced much of it herself. 

It was her fourth weekend there, and despite Marisa’s insistence the day before that she'd be there to visit, the other woman had been absent for the day. Lyra frowned, she enjoyed Marisa’s company and had been growing used to it. And though they had told Lyra they were simply _good friends_ , Marisa never did seem to go home, wherever that was - until this weekend, apparently. 

Lyra didn't know why it irked her, the others sudden disappearance but it did. Marisa stayed away for four days and in that time Lyra noticed that Asriel was grumpier and sterner and more antisocial than ever before. They clashed, in those four days where it was just the two of them, arguing over minute things, and though she'd only known Marisa a few weeks she couldn't help but feel it had been _Asriel_ that had kept her away. 

They were just sitting down to dinner, of canned soup and a meagre salad and some bread, when a light knock sounded on the front door of the cottage. Asriel simply stayed sitting, barely reacting to the noise as he glared at his soup. Lyra sighed but pushed herself up and bounded for the door. She hoped it was Marisa but even if it was not, she would just be glad for someone else's company. Even if it was for only a few moments. 

She pulled the door open, trying to hide her enthusiasm but still grinned widely at the sight of Marisa. She wanted to throw her arms around her and beg her not to leave her alone with a grumpy Asriel ever again. But instead, she did neither of those things and simply took a step back, allowing her space to come inside. 

“Marisa, hello,” Lyra greeted a little awkwardly. She was suddenly slightly unsure of herself around the other woman. 

Marisa grinned, slipping off her jacket and hanging it up as Lyra closed the door behind her. “Oh, Lyra darling. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” Marisa told her happily, pulling her into a hug and tucking a strand of hair behind Lyra’s ear affectionately. 

Lyra grinned. “We were just having dinner. Do you want to join us?” 

Though it was a question, Lyra’s hand found Marisa’s and led her into the kitchen. Asriel was still sitting at the table, eating silently. Lyra frowned as he barely glanced up to acknowledge their visitor and she was surprised by how frosty the pair seemed to be with each other. She had been _right_ in her assumption that Asriel had driven Marisa away. She just didn't understand why. 

“It smells lovely but I can't stay long,” Marisa informed her. 

Lyra frowned but sat back down in her original seat. She watched then, picking at the bread roll on her plate, as Marisa moved about the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine and then a scotch for Asriel. The other woman set it down in front of him, a clear peace offering to whatever trouble the pair had been having. It wasn't knowledge Lyra was privy to but she was supremely curious nonetheless. She wondered, idly, if she could somehow get the information from Marisa. But she doubted it. 

“Why not?” Lyra asked, trying to not sound plaintive like a child. Marisa never treated her like one and Lyra didn't want to just be known as Asriel’s little niece. 

“I'm meeting my brother for dinner. He's only stopping here for the evening until he's off to his own university,” Marisa informed her and Lyra’s eyes widened. This was the first she'd heard of Marisa having a brother. It was exciting getting to find out random bits of background about Marisa as the weeks wore on. 

“What does he study?” Lyra asked, leaning forward over her food, very interested to know as much about Marisa as possible; even if it was through the guise of knowing information about her brother. 

Marisa simply laughed, waving the words off as she shook her head. “Nothing altogether that interesting,” Marisa informed her as she sat down at the other end of the table. It looked right, Lyra thought, Asriel and Marisa at opposite ends of the table and Lyra between them. They almost looked like a family. 

Marisa sipped at her glass of wine, considering her words carefully. “He insisted on following me back from France. _Maman_ was displeased we both left so early,” Marisa continued, lifting a shoulder in a delicate shrug. Her focus was purely on Lyra, her eyes never straying to the other end of the table and Lyra became acutely aware of the fact Marisa was ignoring her uncle. 

The only attention Marisa gave him was to glare at the scoff he gave that resounded through the kitchen at the mention of Marisa’s mother. Lyra didn’t know more than a few words in French but maman was one of them. She hadn’t realised Marisa was French; her surname certainly didn’t sound it. But, she realised, there was a lot she didn’t know about Marisa. 

“Lyra, darling,” Marisa said enthusiastically, turning back to gaze at her abruptly. “Why don’t I take you shopping tomorrow? Get some new clothes for the start of term?” Marisa suggested, reaching a hand out to grasp Lyra’s lightly on the table, giving an encouraging squeeze. 

“Do I need new clothes?” Lyra asked, brows knitted together as she looked down at her simple outfit and then back up at Marisa’s bright blue eyes. 

Marisa laughed lightly, fondly, as she shook her head. “Oh, no. I just thought it might be fun. Besides, I’m sure your Uncle won’t mind,” Marisa continued, casting a quick glance towards Asriel who was simply glowering as he ate his food. “Would you Asriel? If I were to take her shopping?” her tone was pleasant but Lyra could see Marisa was trying to goad her Uncle into something. 

Asriel simply huffed, looking up at them both stoically. “Lyra is old enough to decide for herself, Marisa. She doesn’t need my _permission_.” 

Lyra was surprised by the acidity in his voice and even more so by the roll of Marisa’s eyes as she glanced back to the other woman. Clearly, they were still in some type of fight. At this point, Lyra couldn’t possibly fathom what they could be arguing about. 

“That’s settled then,” Marisa said with a nod and a tight smile. “I’ll be round about 9, alright?” Marisa directed the words towards Lyra as she finished off her glass of wine. She set the glass down as she stood up, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Lyra’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marisa told her sweetly. 

Lyra watched her straighten up then and head back towards the front of the cottage. Marisa stopped in the threshold of the kitchen, turning sideways to glance at Asriel. “Goodnight, Asriel,” Marisa snapped coldly before she turned once again and disappeared out the door. 

Lyra waited, still picking at the bread roll in her hand, until she heard the front door of the cottage close before looking over at her Uncle Asriel expectantly. “Are you two fighting?” Lyra asked frankly, eyebrows raised as she popped a piece of bread into her mouth and chewed rather unladylike. 

Asriel simply glared, reaching for the scotch Marisa had poured him. He hadn’t dared touch it while she was still in the house, in case she saw it as a sign of forgiveness. “That’s none of your business Lyra,” Asriel told her sternly, downing the scotch quickly. 

Lyra simply shrugged, picking up her spoon and letting it clang against the inside of the bowl as she scooped up some of the soup. “Just say sorry,” Lyra advised him. 

She watched as his eyebrows rose, incredulous. “Why would I do that? What makes you think I was the one in the wrong?” Asriel snapped back at her quickly. 

Lyra matched his expression, shrugging her shoulders. She didn’t know that, not in any solid way but out of the two of them, Asriel was the ruder of them as far as she’d seen. The one more prone to harsh words and combativeness. In her mind, there was no doubt yet that this was all Asriel’s fault.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two_

* * *

Lyra woke early the next morning, a usual habit; though she wouldn’t admit that she was a little excited about spending the day with Marisa. The slightly older woman intrigued her in a way she’d never felt before. Lyra had been surrounded by similarly aged schoolgirls or older matronly teachers and boring guardians for most of her life; she’d never had such a glamorous female friend before. 

So her excitement at the prospect of spending one on one time with Marisa threatened to overwhelm her. 

It was barely 8:30 when the sound of the front door of the cottage could be heard opening and closing. Lyra’s brows furrowed, Marisa liked to be punctual but even a whole 30 minutes early seemed a little excessive for her. Even still, she smoothed out her dull blue skirt and the plain white shirt she’d opted for and made her way quickly down the stairs. But by the time she got down there Marisa was nowhere to be seen and Lyra frowned; until her eyes drifted to her Uncle’s partially closed study door. 

Lyra bit her lip, brows furrowed in thought at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn’t decide if she should eavesdrop or not but her curiosity got the better of her. Slowly and silently she crept across the old stone floors and towards the door, she felt like she was 12 again, spying on the teachers at her boarding school. Quietly, she glanced through the gap of the door, careful to keep her weight off the door and more on the door jamb. 

> _Marisa was standing by Asriel’s desk, a hand lightly touching the wood as the other rested on her hip. Asriel was sitting in his desk chair, face set in a frown, a lock of hair falling against his forehead and studiously ignoring Marisa, even as she moved around to sit atop his desk. He didn’t say a word and Marisa frowned, an audible, exaggerated sigh escaping her._
> 
> _“You can’t be mad at me Asriel,” Marisa told him, her tone betraying the slight annoyance she felt._
> 
> _Still, Asriel said nothing, glaring down at the pencil he was putting to graph paper._
> 
> _“I_ **_had_ ** _to go. You know I had to go. I don’t understand why you’re...brooding about it,” Marisa insisted, the frown on her features clear._
> 
> _“I’m not brooding,” Asriel spat back, his anger apparent as he slammed the pencil down onto the paper and glanced up at her._
> 
> _“Oh._ Sulking _then?” Marisa suggested tartly, her arms coming up to cross over her chest._
> 
> _Faster than a whiplash, Asriel was standing and pressing against Marisa’s legs - hands prying her arms apart. He towered over her, only a little but enough that Marisa had to look up at him, a glint in her eyes and her chest heaving._
> 
> _“I do not sulk,” he bit out slowly, his eyes meeting hers. He was trying to convey his seriousness._
> 
> _Marisa simply smiled widely, head tilting upwards almost lackadaisical. “Are you sure?” Marisa drawled out, voice like honey as she teased him. They were so close now, her fingertips could tickle along his jaw; Asriel’s hands loosening their tight grip on Marisa’s wrists._
> 
> _“I_ am _sorry I disappeared on you so quickly though,” Marisa continued, voice dipping sweetly. “You know Edward thought I was in France with Marcel and Maman. I couldn’t’ve explained it away, my absence, if he’d turned up there and I wasn’t there. Certainly you know my mother nor Marcel would lie for me,” Marisa whispered, lips pouting slightly. “I had no idea he’d want to visit so suddenly and out of the blue. We spent all summer apart,” she continued, a bite to her words as she shook her head._
> 
> _Asriel scoffed, still frowning, even as his hands smoothed down her arms, dropping to settle on her hips. “I don’t want to talk about Edward anymore,” Asriel spat, a growl in his voice, hands tightening over the fabric against her hips. “You’re mine, for the next few days at least,” he whispered to her, capturing her lips in a kiss._
> 
> _Marisa kissed him back, chuckling against his lips as she pulled away. “Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish darling,” Marisa purred, her hands settling on his shoulders and pushing him away. “I’m taking Lyra shopping, remember? I didn’t come here for you this morning,” she continued, voice a teasing lilt as she smirked up at him._
> 
> _Asriel groaned, his eyes closing as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Must you?”_
> 
> _“Must I,_ **_what_ ** _Asriel?” Marisa asked lightly, amusement clear in her tone._
> 
> _“Take Lyra shopping,” Asriel sighed, straightening up though he was still pressed close. Marisa didn’t seem to mind. “All you seem to do is spend time with her. I’m starting to think it’s not me you come here to see anymore,” Asriel drawled gruffly._
> 
> _Marisa simply laughed at his words, a smirk on her lips as she shook her head. “She’s a darling girl and your niece. Don’t you want us to get along?” Marisa asked almost innocently, head tilting as she looked up at the man._
> 
> _Asriel huffed. “She’s a brat.”_
> 
> _“Oh, stop,” Marisa chastised, frowning at him a little. “You just don’t like that you have to share your space,” Marisa replied knowingly. “If you got to know her, more than just at meal times and when I’m around, you wouldn’t be so annoyed by her,” Marisa continued, smirking up at him._
> 
> _Asriel sighed, frowning a little at her words. “That’s not-” he started but was promptly cut off._
> 
> _“It is. Now,” Marisa said decisively, her hands settling on his chest to push him away as she stood up. “Get off me. I’m sure Lyra will be down any minute now,” Marisa told him, standing up from her position against Asriel’s desk and straightening out the dress she was wearing._
> 
> _“You don’t_ **_have_ ** _to go shopping today,” Asriel tried to persuade her, a smirk set on his lips as he attempted to pull her closer._
> 
> _Marisa simply laughed, shaking her head as she moved away from him, picking up her handbag as she headed for the door. “I said I would, so we will. Besides, we’ll end up here this evening anyway,” she teased him, a playful smirk on her lips._

Lyra’s eyes widened and she dashed away from the door, heading towards the kitchen so as to not be seen. She ran a hand through her unruly hair, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and taking a swig as she made her way out as casually as she could. She walked slowly, smiling when Marisa stepped out of the study, waiting for the older girl to notice her. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a moment, as her Uncle Asriel followed Marisa out, a hand on her back before they both spotted her. 

The teenager couldn’t help but smirk a little, her suspicions had been correct. But then, that begged the question; who was this Edward that had thought Marisa was in France? She wondered if she’d be able to eke out the truth from Marisa over the day. 

“Lyra! Good morning,” Marisa greeted her happily, her smile wide but not quite as genuine as it had been five minutes before. 

“Good morning,” Lyra replied, smiling back to her as she stepped forward. Asriel greeted her too before murmuring something about coffee and passing them both to head into the kitchen. 

“I know I’m a little early but are you ready to go?” Marisa asked, body turning towards the front door. 

Lyra nodded, stepping forward eagerly. “Yeah, I’m ready. Where’re we going anyway?” She asked curiously, grabbing her own little shoulder bag; ignoring the slight look of distaste on Marisa’s face at the item. 

“I thought we might go into London. So we really should be leaving soon,” Marisa told her, ushering her towards the door. “The car’s waiting.” 

“Alright,” Lyra nods, grinning eagerly as she followed Marisa out of the cottage and towards the town car.

* * *

Shopping with Marisa had taken more out of Lyra then she had expected it would. They’d flitted from shop to shop and Marisa had made her try on a ton of clothes and now it was nearing 1pm and Lyra felt herself getting tired. She was a naturally energetic person but this whole trip had taken a different kind of energy. 

They were strolling down the street, towards a cafe Marisa had insisted upon, shopping bags in hand when Lyra heard Marisa sigh beside her. She frowned a little, glancing towards Marisa and realising the other brunette was looking ahead of them. Her eyes darted forwards then, trying to see what Marisa was seeing that made her sigh the way she had. 

It wasn't until she saw a man, dressed in dark jeans and a sports coat coming their way, a smile on his face that Lyra understood. Clearly whoever the man was, he was someone Marisa knew and she wondered if he was the _Edward_ she’d heard Marisa and her Uncle talking about. 

“Marisa,” the man greeted once he got closer, smile widening. “I thought you were still in France...or so Edward said,” he continued, his eyes on Marisa and completely ignoring her presence. 

Lyra frowned, watching the interaction curiously. So the man wasn’t the mysterious Edward but he was clearly someone who knew Marisa. And judging by the smile on Marisa’s face, he wasn’t always someone the other woman was fond of. 

“I got back yesterday. I wanted to settle in before the term started,” Marisa replied easily. Her smile widened then, turning towards Lyra, a gentle hand on her arm. “Lyra, this is Carlo Boreal, a friend of mine and your Uncle’s,” Marisa started before turning back to Boreal. “Boreal, this is Lyra Belacqua. Asriel’s niece.” 

“Nice to meet you, Lyra.”

Lyra watched then, as Carlo Boreal turned his attention towards her; his gaze slithered over her quickly and Lyra felt herself frowning. It didn’t last long thankfully. Instead, his attention turned back to Marisa, who was smiling brightly at the man, head tilting as he spoke. 

“Have you known each other long?” Boreal asked, glancing between them curiously, eyes narrowed as they finally settled on Marisa. 

Lyra opened her mouth to answer, not liking the attitude of the mans words. But Marisa beat her to the punch. 

“Not at all,” Marisa replied with a trill little laugh. Lyra frowned at the sound, even more so at Marisa’s words. “I saw Asriel yesterday and he mentioned Lyra was there. I thought she might prefer different company for the day. You know how Asriel can get,” Marisa continued, voice lilting and smooth as she spoke, her hand reaching out to sweep lint off of his shoulder. 

Lyra simply watched the exchange with fascination. The lies falling so easily from Marisa’s lips and the way Boreal seemed to stand straighter once Marisa touched him. Marisa’s hand dropped from his shoulder then, lifting her wrist up to check her watch as Boreal started to speak once again. 

“But we really must get going,” Marisa started, interrupting the man before he’d even formed a word. She turned to look at Lyra, an encouraging smile on her lips as she nodded slightly. “Don’t we Lyra?” she continued, roping Lyra into her lie. 

Lyra hesitated for only a moment before her own lips turned upwards in a smirk and she smiled up at the man she’d barely met. “We do,” she agreed, nodding just as Marisa had. “Nice to meet you, Barrell,” Lyra continued, mispronouncing his name in a deliberately cheeky move as she took a few steps around the man. 

She watched as Marisa pressed her lips together, to contain the smirk that threatened to grace her lips, her eyes dancing with amusement. Marisa shook her head slightly but directed her gaze back to Boreal. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you before the start of term. Maybe you can manage to drag Parry out of whatever hole he’s been hiding in for the summer,” Marisa told him, giving him a smirk and lifting her shoulders in a shrug. “Have a good day Boreal,” she finished, turning her attention back to Lyra and following after her; not giving Boreal even a backwards glance. 

* * *

“How do you know Boreal?” Lyra asked, almost an hour and a half later as they both sat in the back of Marisa’s town car. 

They’d gone to a cafe for lunch and Lyra had wanted to ask desperately who the man was but she knew Marisa well enough now to know when she didn’t want to talk about something. They had _seemed_ friendly but Marisa had acted as if they’d never even been interrupted during their day. The fact she’d straight up lied to the man was curious to her too. It was odd and though she knew Marisa didn’t have to tell her, she wanted to know anyway. 

She pressed her lips together, glancing at Marisa out of the corner of her eye as she heard the other woman sigh. Suddenly she felt as if she should’ve never asked. But when she turned her head to look at Marisa properly, she saw a slight smirk on her lips and if anything, she thought Marisa looked amused. 

“A group of us were all in the same philosophy class in our first year. We formed a study group and Boreal was apart of it. Since then we’ve formed quite a friendship,” Marisa informed her lightly, though Lyra had the feeling Marisa wasn’t telling her everything. 

“Oh,” was all she said in reply, nodding a little at the words. It was a good explanation, she didn’t know what else she’d been expecting Marisa to say. 

Marisa simply grinned, lifting a shoulder in a delicate shrug. “I’m sure you’ll meet the whole group at some point. Especially once the term starts,” Marisa mused almost thoughtfully. 

Lyra nodded, lips pressed together as she thought over Marisa’s words. She didn’t really know if she wanted to meet all of her Uncle’s and Marisa’s friends. They were both fine but they always acted so mature and though there was only four years between them, she couldn’t help but feel like she should make some friends her own age. Maybe once term started and she started attending her classes, she could form her own friendships; like Marisa had said she and Asriel had. 

Though she loved her Uncle Asriel and enjoyed spending time with Marisa; it was something to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter. Here, have it.

__

_Three_

* * *

It was her first day at Amberstone College and Lyra was a little nervous. She had, up until this point, led a very contained life and now it felt as if she was going into the real world. At least, that’s what Asriel had mumbled out after she’d asked him what college would be like a few days before. She’d frowned at the time, thinking it was a rather lame explanation but she hadn’t wanted to pester him. She’d learnt when and when not to push. 

She stood in her room, still partially unpacked because really, she didn’t have the focus to do it completely, staring at the abundance of clothes she’d bought with Marisa. Tops and t-shirts, jeans and skirts, dresses and jumpers - all in designer brands and looking pristine. The problem was that she didn’t know what to _do_ with all these clothes; she tried to imagine the kind of outfit Marisa would put together. 

A beige skirt caught her attention and she slipped it on, wondering if she needed to use the thin brown belt that had originally come with it. She didn’t particularly care how she was dressed, clothes weren’t everything to her but she knew on her first day she should at least look _smart_. The blouses really weren’t her style but she hadn’t wanted to tell that to Marisa when they were shopping and the jumpers would be too warm for the weather that day. So instead, she settled on a light blue polo shirt, pulling it on with ease and not bothering to tuck it in; even though she was sure Marisa would have. 

There was a mirror attached to the door of her wardrobe and she looked at her reflection, feeling as if she looked a little more mature. She knew Marisa would wear heels with the outfit, even to the first day of college but heels were definitely not something Lyra liked to wear unless she had to. Instead she pulled on a pair of scuffed and slightly dirty _keds_ ; knowing Marisa wouldn’t approve but they were _comfortable_. 

She grabbed her rucksack then, already half filled with the things she figured she’d need for the day and stuffed a jumper inside, just in case. She turned then, to look back in the mirror, deciding to pin her hair back, just like Marisa had taught her. Her hair was still unruly but at least it was out of her eyes and Lyra took a breath, the nerves settled in her stomach, at least for the moment. 

Heading downstairs she didn’t expect to run into her Uncle Asriel but she was surprised by his open study door. She couldn’t resist peeking in, even though it was empty. In fact, as she glanced around the cottage, the whole first floor seemed to be empty and Lyra figured Asriel must still be asleep. She doubted 4th years would need to be there on the first day; although her Uncle was an academic, maybe he would want to be. 

Either way, she made herself breakfast and shoved a water bottle in her bag before heading for the door. Orientation didn’t start until 9:30. She’d found a beat up old bike in the garden about her size and when she’d asked her uncle about it, he’d made some comment about it being on Belacqua property meaning she could use it anyway. That was good enough for her and besides that, she’d have just used it anyway. 

Riding to the college however had taken longer then she’d expected. Pulling up outside of the main building, she couldn’t believe how out of breath she felt as she chained the bike to a bike rack. Glancing around the courtyard, Lyra suddenly felt her nerves come back, hands settling on the straps of her rucksack as she tried to figure out where to go. A sigh escaped her as she checked her watch, she was almost late and made the quick decision to head inside the main building and hopefully find her way. 

Stepping inside the large stone building, Lyra almost missed the giant sign showing the way to orientation, jogging fast down the corridor. She pushed the door into the room open quickly, grinning sheepishly as a few similarly aged teenagers turned around to glance at her. _Yeah_ , she’d found the orientation class. She stepped inside and let the door close behind her as a woman began speaking at the front of the room. 

People seemed to have name tags and she frowned before spotting a table set up, with two people sitting behind it, handing out papers and tags. She made her way over, not paying any attention to the woman speaking or the other new students. 

“I think I need a name tag?” Lyra started, once she was close enough to the table, glancing between the sheets of paper and the two people. 

“Of course,” the perky brunette woman replied, pulling a clipboard of paper towards her. “What’s your name?” she asked, looking up at Lyra with wide, curious eyes. 

“Lyra Belacqua,” Lyra replied, bouncing on her feet a little, already glancing around the room with interest. The woman was clearly looking for her name to mark off on the sheets of paper and Lyra was glad her surname would no doubt be higher on the list. Plus, it looked like she was the last to arrive. Probably not a good impression but it was only the first day. 

“Ah, there we are,” the woman ticked her name off the list. “Alright. We have an orientation packet here. It’s got a list of the school facilities, a map and your course list,” the woman continued. Lyra simply nodded, zoning out a little until the woman handed over a sticky name tag with her name scribbled on it. 

Lyra took it, slapping it onto her chest and taking the packet the woman extended towards her. “Thanks.”

Turning, Lyra walked away and focused back on the woman speaking at the front of the room. It felt like forever before they were split into groups and Lyra started to mingle with the new students around her. As they moved through the college, Lyra spotted a boy on the outskirts of the group and made her way over. “Hi! I’m Lyra,” she introduced herself, grinning as she fell in step beside him. 

“Roger Parslow,” the boy replied with his own grin, sticking his hand out to shake. Lyra shook it eagerly. 

“Hello Roger! You from around here? Do ya live on campus?” She asked, still grinning at him as they walked. She wasn’t all that interested in the tour. She had a feeling Marisa and her uncle would show her everything she needed to know about the place anyway. And if not, she figured she’d only need to know her lecture rooms, the library and the cafeteria anyway. 

“Oh, yeah, I am,” Roger nodded. Before shaking his head. “I mean, I’m living on campus. But I’m not from around here. What about you?” 

“I live with my uncle,” Lyra replied with a shrug. “He lives in a cottage. Even though we’ve got a country house fairly close too,” she continued, eyes darting about the commons, wondering if she’d spot Marisa or her uncle. Unfortunately, neither person seemed to be around the college. 

“Really?” Roger replied, sounding slightly in awe. It didn’t particularly register to Lyra that not everyone had that same sort of luxury. In fact, if she’d taken a better look at Roger she’d have realised he didn’t have the kind of money she did attached to her family name. 

“Yeah,” Lyra replied enthusiastically. Her attention was then drawn elsewhere as she spied the cafeteria, a hand grabbing at Roger’s as she started to pull him away from the group. “Come one, let’s get something to eat. This tour is boring,” she exclaimed, grinning widely at the boy as he began to follow her. 

Even as he did so, he frowned, glancing back at the group they were separating from. “Are you sure we should be wandering off?” Roger asked, worrying seeping his voice. 

“It’s _fine_ Roger. How much trouble can we get into?” Lyra asked, giving him a mischievous smirk as they headed the way Lyra wanted.


End file.
